The present invention relates to a game method for allowing simultaneous playing of a game of paduk, chess, Korean chess, etc. through the on-line internet in a one-to-many manner, and more particularly, to a game method for allowing a specific person to simultaneously play games with many users divided into various groups.
Recently, users of the internet have increased owing to the rapid spread of the internet, and accordingly, various network games using the internet have been developed and attempts to apply the network to existing games have been continuously made. Among the attempts, competition games, such as paduk, Korean chess, chess, etc., in which a person competes with another person for victory in a one-on-one manner, have been serviced through a lot of web sites. Further, the existing web sites attract members thereto by offering premiums or other services to the members through an additional service, such as the accumulation of points according to victory or defeat of the members, etc.
However, the conventional attempts have been limited to the one-on-one competition, and thus, only two competitors, who act in concert with each other, can compete with each other. Consequently, it is substantially impossible for novices to have a match with professionals. In order to solve the problem, web sites offering a service which provide novice members with a match with a professional have been opened. However, the service has been limited in providing to novice members opportunities of playing a match with a professional since there is not a high probability that one member among a lot of members will have a match with a professional.
Therefore, the object of the present invention conceived to solve the above problem is to provide a service by which a specific person can simultaneously play a competition game with many persons in a one-to-many manner, and in which among a plurality of moves selected by the respective persons, the move selected by the largest number of persons is determined as a final move. In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a service wherein when a plurality of selection ratios of moves are collected in the process of a one-to-many match, the match is divided into a plurality of matches if there are moves selected in almost equal ratios, and the multiple matches proceed simultaneously.
In order to achieve the above object of the invention, the present invention provides a game method for allowing simultaneously playing a game through the online internet in a one-to-many manner, using a system including a main server 100 which controls respective apparatuses, processes data and connects members and a professional as a specific person with a pertinent match server in accordance with the progress of the game; a program portion 101 for processing the progress of a match in the one-to-many manner; a first match server 102 for controlling an original first match between the professional and the members and for providing the professional and the members with a screen of and information on the match; a second match server 103 which, when the match is divided, separately controls a match divided from the match and provides the professional and members divided from the first match server with a screen of and information on the divided match; a third match server 104 for controlling a match divided from the first or second match server; a temporary database 105 for storing data, which can be changed at any time, such as the state of division of the match, information on the match with which members are affiliated, etc.; and a database 106 for storing information on the members and on a competition game web site. The game method comprises the steps of: connecting by the members with the web site via the internet network, inspecting the member information including their match records and a list of matches, in which the members can participate, provided by the web site, selecting a match, in which the members want to participate, of the list of matches, and connecting with a pertinent match server; when the selected match starts, providing by the match server the members and the professional with the match screen; when the members select and input moves, extracting by the program portion a highest-ranking move which greatest majority of the members select, and searching moves which are selected by the members in a ratio almost equal to that of the highest-ranking move; applying by the match server the highest-ranking move to the match screens of the members and the professional; and when the professional selects a move, applying by the match server the move selected by the professional to the match screens of the members and the professional.
Moreover, the step of searching moves which are selected by the members in a ratio almost equal to that of the highest-ranking move may further includes the step of, if there is a second highest-ranking move selected in a ratio almost equal to that of the highest-ranking move, connecting by the main server members who select the second highest-raking move and the professional with a second match server and informing the members and the professional connected with the second match server that the match has been divided. The members may connect with the match server with which the members themselves are affiliated, and the professional connects simultaneously with the respective match servers. The step of applying by the match server the highest-ranking move to the match screens of the members and the professional may further includes the step of applying by the match server the highest-ranking move to a few members who select minor moves.